


Drabbles

by Hinn_Raven



Series: Rising Tide [5]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Kaldur had sex. For Kaldurama on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Kaldur/Roy: Interuption**

Roy’s head was between Kaldur’s legs and _oh that felt so good,_ Kaldur was gasping for breath and his head fell back, gasping “ _Roy_.”

Someone slammed their fist against the door. “ _Daddy_!” Lian yelled. “The dinner’s burning!”

Roy muttered something against Kaldur’s penis that was distinctly _fuck_.

\--

**Kaldur/Tula: Loss**

Kaldur left a trail of kisses along her stomach, making her let out soft moans. “Kaldur,” she whispered, lovingly. “ _Kaldur._ ”

Her saying his name was music, and Kaldur kept going down, down.

Her voice was wrong.

Kaldur sat up in bed, wide awake.

Hands fumbling, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed his voice mail.

“Hey Kaldur, it’s Tula. I was just wondering why you were late?” Her voice, an echo, washed over him. “Call me back?”

He’d forgotten.

\--

**Kaldur/Roy/Cheshire: Hold Still**

“Kaldur, stop _moving_ ,” Jade hissed, her mouth leaving burning marks against his skin. Her fingernails scraped along his abs.

Roy mumbled. “ _Hold still_ ,” his fingers leaving bruises on Kaldur’s hips.

“He’s _squirming_ ,” Jade complained.

Roy rolled his eyes. “Told you we should have gotten out the handcuffs.”

\--

**Kaldur/Koriand’r: Screaming**

Kory grinds against him again, her mouth hot against his. “Scream for me,” she whispers. “ _Please_?”

“Kory…” He gasps, as she glides over him.

“Scream for me,” she repeats.

He throws his head back and does.

 


End file.
